


hope & courage

by Dark_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti-Lena Luthor, Gen, Maybe superbat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: Kate meets Lena and things click into place.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	hope & courage

It starts like this.

Kara’s out with Kate, having lunch. She’s visiting Alex, really, not her, but Kate’s always been one to pay attention to the details and she’d seen Kara’s sadness.

The hole in the wall they’re at isn’t even on Kara’s list of preferred places but their Hawaiian Supreme more than makes up for it as she devours slice after slice. How her friend had found it when she never even knew it existed, Kara doesn’t know, but she’d been sure to get the number and address for later.

“…and you were right. Mary’s feeling…she’s not the same but she’s getting there.”

“I told you. All you have to do is try.”

She’s enjoying this, enjoying the way Kate’s eyes light up as she talks about her little sister. It reminds her of Alex in a way that makes her chest hurt. It reminds her that family is important, that making the time for people is important in a way she hasn’t felt since…

“Well, if this isn’t nice and cozy.” The cold timbre of that remark paralyses her. “Kara.”

She doesn’t look up, suddenly interested in the pizza in front of her. Under that gaze, she feels small, feels the sting of Lena’s words over and over again.

“Hi, Lena.”

“And who’s this?”

“I’m Kate. Kate Kane and you’re the one Kara’s told me so much about.”

“Kate…”

“It’s okay.”

Lena smirks. “I’m sure. Did she also tell you about how she’s betrayed me?”

“Funnily enough, she did.” Kate leans back. “You know, I know people like you. They’re the ones who are more likely to out you to your commanding officer because of some imagined slight and get you kicked out of school. Or the ones who try to move you to some shadowy corner or even out of the building entirely because you’re holding your ex-girlfriend’s hand.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re an entitled bitch, is what I’m saying. And bigoted too.”

Kara can see it, the moment Lena decides to do something unforgivable. She prepares herself for the blow, tries to think of ways to ease the pain, but Kate speaks before she can do anything.

“Whatever you’re about to say? Save it. I already knew. Pretty easy to figure out if you pay enough attention to how kind and compassionate Kara is, how brave. It shines through in a way that’s hard to deny once you see both sides. Anyway, I’m not hungry for pizza anymore.” She turns to Kara. “Alex said you inhale potstickers like a vacuum. How much do you want?”

It’s small and innocuous, that last question, but for the first time, Kara feels like something has been lifted from her chest.

It feels a little bit like freedom.


End file.
